bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Δ/Towers/Tack Shooter
Base Stats Cost: 360 Range: 0/0 Tack Shooter Fire rate: 0/0 Tack Shooter Upgrade Path 1 Improved Mechanisms Cost: 210 Description: The boys at the Monkey Lab managed to retrofit the clunky Tack Shooter with new firing mechanisms that should allow for increased firing speed. Or just a large explosion. Use: The Tack Shooter fires faster. Appearance changes: A third tack pierces the two crossed tacks. Refined Mechanisms Cost: 300 Description: The boys at the Monkey Lab weren't satisfied with their enhancements, so naturally they crammed more tech into the already-tight chassis of the Tack Shooter. Increased chance of explosions. Use: The Tack Shooter fires faster yet. Appearance changes: The tacks form an asterisk (*) pattern. Turning gears and other mechanisms can be seen silhouetted under the Tack Shooter's Dome. Tack Sprayer Cost: 500 Description: The boys at the Monkey Lab decided to fit eight more nozzles on the Tack Shooter and double its operating speed. In related news, five scientists were fired today. Use: The Tack Shooter fires 16 tacks instead of eight. Appearance changes: Eight more nozzles can be seen on the Tack Shooter. The mechanisms under the dome go twice as fast. Sparks can be seen. Ring of Fire Cost: 2500 Description: The Tack Shooter completely melted down now and shoots fire and molten steel instead of tacks. Monkey God help us all. Use: The Tack Shooter now projects a ring of fire instead of 16 tacks. Appearance changes: The Tack Shooter becomes orange and all steel becomes glowing red hot. The decals are partially burned off of the dome, and a fire can be seen inside instead of mechanisms. Aurora Bloonealis Cost: 4000 Description: The new boys at the Monkey Lab noticed that there was a *bit* of a problem with the old Tack Shooter design and revamped it for the modern age. Comes complete with fired-scientist-proof adamantium. Use: The Tack Shooter now permanately projects a large mass of colored light that pops faster than the Ring of Fire. Its range is also increased. Appearance changes: All nozzles are removed from the sides of the Tack Shooter, and a small sparking Van de Graaf generator comes out of a retracted light blue dome. Upgrade Path 2 Enhanced Pressurization Cost: 100 Description: With new pressurization mechanisms, the Tack Shooter's overall pneumatic pressure increases, leading to increased projectile velocity. In layman's terms, more whooshy water make tack go bye-bye. Use: The Tack Shooter's range increases. Appearance changes: The size of the Tack Shooter's nozzles is slightly increased. Increased Pressure Cost: 250 Description: An apparent side effect of the new pressurization mechanisms is that pressure builds up within the chassis of the Tack Shooter, leading to potential structural infidelity but also further increasing the air velocity of projectiles. In layman's terms, uh-oh. Use: The Tack Shooter's range is increased again. Tacks can pierce 1 additional Bloon. Appearance changes: The size of the Tack Shooter's nozzles is increased again. Hairline cracks can be seen in the dome. Tack Blaster Cost: 720 Description: So much pressure has built up in the Tack Shooter, Bloon-busting steam escapes whenever it fires. Use: The Tack Shooter's range is increased, and tacks can pierce 2 additional Bloons. Steam escapes in the range of a base Tack Shooter whenever the Tack Shooter fires, popping 4 layers per second. Appearance changes: Bolts appear around the rim of the dome. The dome is now a shining copper color, and all cracks have disappeared. When idle, steam will occasionally puff out of the nozzles, as if it were exhaling. Tack Turret Cost: 1600 Description: To release excess pressure, a pivoting turret has been installed on top of the Tack Shooter. This turret has more range than the Tack Shooter, but must cool down after shooting for too long. Use: The tack turret has a significantly larger range and a faster shot than the Tack Shooter (2/x Dart Monkey), but can only fire for 3 seconds before cooling down for four. The steam it releases when cooling down is purely aesthetic. Appearance changes: Instead of a dome, a second, smaller, single-nozzle Tack Shooter is installed on top of the Tack Shooter. The turret has two cooling vents forming a trefoil formation with the nozzle that constantly spout steam. The more overheated the turret is, the more steam the vents release. The dome of the turret depicts eight darts representing the nozzles of the base and a single, larger tack facing forward in the center. Pneumatic Overload Cost: 3300 Description: She's gonna bloooow!!! Pneumatic Overload ability: A massive volley of infinite pierce tacks spreads across the screen, the turret rotating wildly. The entire tower is inoperable for 15 seconds afterwards. 55 second cooldown. Use: The range of both the base and the turret is further increased. Pneumatic Overload ability is added. Appearance changes: Steam leaks out of multiple places, and large cracks can be seen in the turret dome. The vents constantly spout at maximum. The dome of the turret flashes red, and an active speaker can be seen through a crack. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers